The Name I Bear
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This turned out to be a bit like a tearjerker, so get the tissues out incase! Izzy goes to visit his real parent's graves.


****

The Name I Bear

__

I do not own digimon in any way shape or form, I just love it!

Izzy was adopted as a young child. His real parents were killed in a car accident. His real father's only living relative was his distant cousin, who was Izzy's foster father. Today was the anniversary of their death and Izzy was 19 years old. He asked his foster father for the names of his parents and went to visit their graves for the first time. But his father didn't tell him, instead gave him a folded piece of paper and told him to unfold it when he got to the cemetary.

"Why am I doing this now? Shouldn't I have done this a long time ago?" Izzy asked himself aloud as he put on a clean suit, "and why am I dressing up?" he sighed and began to leave the apartment.

"Wait Izzy," his mother said behind him.

He turned around, "yeah Mom?"

"I think it's very sweet what you're doing," she said with a smile, "I'm proud of you son. _We're_ proud of you and I'm sure _they_ would be too." Izzy's father put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Izzy returned his smile, "thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad." And opened the door and left. He stopped at a nearby floral store, where Sora worked with her mom.

"Hi Izzy!" Sora greeted him cheerfully as she swept up a few fallen petals on the floor.

"Hi Sora," he didn't greet her as cheerfully. "I need some flowers."

"Big date tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Her smile advanced into a grin. She was spending way too much with Tai, Izzy suspected.

Izzy shook his head, "no. I um, going to visit their graves."

"Who?" she asked.

"I never told you, have I?" Izzy asked.

"Told me what?" 

"Well, I'm adopted." He said flatly, "my real parents were killed in a car crash when I was a very young boy."

"I'm sorry abut that Izzy," Sora sympathized.

"So I'm going to visit their graves for the first time," he said, "they died 18 years ago today." (He was 1 in the crash, right? Or was it 2 or 3?? Does anyone know!!?)

Sora propped the broom against the counter and went to hug him. "That's awful. I'm really, really sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Izzy mumbled. "I got good foster parents now."

Sora sniffed, "here, I think I might have the perfect flowers." She led him to the back and put together a nice bouquet of flowers. "It's on me tonight, Izzy."

"Thanks, Sora." He smiled and left for the cemetery. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper to read the names of his parents. His father: Koushiro (did I spell that right?) and his mother: Hiroko. Last name: Asaki. "No way," Izzy said, looking over the name of his real father again and again. He ran to find the grave and saw it on stone. It was a 3 feet wide 2 feet tall tombstone, with their names on it, his father's name, Koushiro on the left and his mother's, Hiroko on the right. To Izzy's surprise, it even had his name on it, "Baby boy Koushiro Asaki Junior born 1984." There was an engraving of a quote of wisdom by Walt Whitman from the _Song of the Open Road_ (I couldn't find anything on names, but Izzy's father was smart, right? A mathematician, And I didn't want to say that there were a bunch of numbers on the tombstone!)

"_Wisdom is not finally tested in the schools,_

Wisdom cannot be passed from one having it to another not having it,

Wisdom is of the soul, it is not susceptible of proof, is its own proof." 

"I don't believe it, I was named after my real father," Izzy mumbled. "So that's why my foster parents call me Izzy, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi." Izzy smiled and stood up after placing the bouquet on the grave. "I don't remember you guys, but you're my parents and I'm your son. I wanted to come here and show you how I've grown up. I wanted to let you know I'm going to be alright. And I love you, Mom and Dad. I'll come back to see you next year. I promise." Then he turned around and left the grave. 

"Hey, Izzy!" Tai shouted after him. 

Izzy turned around. "Hi Tai."

"I heard from Sora that you'd be at the cemetery. Sorry about your parents, Izzy."

"Don't worry about it, Tai," Izzy said. He folded his arms and turned around. He walked a few steps and turned his face over his shoulder and grinned, "oh and Tai?"

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"The name's Koushiro."

****

End. Man, turned out to be a real tear jerker, didn't it? I was wondering why everyone calls Izzy Izzy and I wondered if he'd ever visit his real parent's grave. 


End file.
